


Work Had Never Been So Fun

by Kiitty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiitty/pseuds/Kiitty
Summary: “You have work.” She muttered with pink cheeks.





	Work Had Never Been So Fun

Work had never...

 

[Name] watched the blond man talk; she had to admit that she just loved seeing how he looked up there talking to the rookies. He was so strong, so sure of himself and so attractive. She often found herself fantasying about him, though she tried to keep her feelings to herself. It was getting harder lately; she was often assigned to help Erwin with the office work. Though she really wondered why he needed her so much, she didn’t do much.

The next morning Erwin sat in his office going over the latest reports of the missions. There was a knock on the door; he didn’t need to look from his papers to know who it was. The scent of coffee hit his nostrils. Putting his elbow on the table, he leaned his cheek on the back of his hand. 

“Brought you some coffee.” The female said smiling brightly at him as she made her way to his table. Erwin returned her smile.

The moment she put the mug on his table, the man pulled her into his lap. “E-Erwin!” the female gasped.

Before she could say any more, his lips crashed on hers, “I am simply enjoying the snack you offer with the coffee.” He smirked.

“You have work.” She muttered with pink cheeks.

“You know what kind of work I have; you have been here for the past month.” He whispered against her lips, once more pressing them to hers. This time she returned the kiss, sometimes paperwork wasn’t that bad.

 

...been so fun.


End file.
